mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Nozomi Tsuji
Tokyo, Japan | Genre = Japanese pop | Occupation = Singer | Years_active = 2000–present | Label = Zetima | Associated_acts = Morning Musume, Mini Moni, Morning Musume Otomegumi, W, 10-nin Matsuri, Odoru 11, 11Water, H.P. All Stars, Gyaruru | URL = Hello! Project.com }} , is a Japanese pop singer and a former member of J-pop idol group Morning Musume, its subgroup Mini Moni, and J-pop duo W. She has participated in the shuffle groups 10-nin Matsuri, Odoru 11, and 11Water, H.P. All Stars, as well as being a member of the Morning Musume splinter group Morning Musume Otomegumi. Career 2000–2001 In 2000, Tsuji auditioned for the pop group Morning Musume. At first, Tsunku, the group's producer, only wanted three new members for the group, and chose Rika Ishikawa, Hitomi Yoshizawa, and Ai Kago. However, he made the decision to add Tsuji as a fourth member, creating the fourth generation of the group. Their debut single was Morning Musume's 9th, "Happy Summer Wedding", marking Tsuji's debut just one month before turning age 13. In January 2001, she formed Mini Moni with Mari Yaguchi and Ai Kago. 2002–2006 Tsuji became friends early on with her fellow fourth generation member, Ai Kago, and as the youngest two members of the group, they assumed the roles of the hyperactive troublemakers of Morning Musume. Fans took to them quickly, dubbing them "The Twins", based on their similar looks and personalities. They both retained these personalities for their first years with the group, but by 2003, they were no longer the youngest or the most childish, so their hyperactivity toned down. However, Tsuji and Kago continued their strong association with each other inside the group (and their friendship outside of it). To most casual fans of Morning Musume, the two were inseparable and followed each other. Kago and Tsuji were also known as "Two Top" on the television comedy show Mecha-Mecha Iketeru!: during a special "final exam" episode featuring Morning Musume, the two were both the least knowledgeable when given surprise pop quizzes on several grade school problems, Tsuji being the least knowledgeable and Kago being the 2nd least knowledgeable, resulting in Tsuji being crowned Bakajo (Idiot Girl). She was a temporary world record holder in the Guinness World Records for spinning the largest Hula Hoop (12.5 m) for 30 seconds from January 2003 to June 2003. In January 2004, she regained the title and simultaneously held it with Kago until September 2005. She was also goalkeeper for Gatas Brilhantes H.P., the Hello! Project futsal team. On November 10, 2003, the 16-year-old Tsuji released her first solo photobook (after a 2002 duo compilation with Kago, Tsuji Kago), Nono. In May 2004, Tsunku announced the graduation of both Tsuji and Kago from Morning Musume and created the group W, featuring the pair. On August 1, 2004, they officially graduated from Morning Musume. On November 18, 2006, Tsuji released a second solo photobook—more than three years after her first—entitled Nonno 19 which is a possible pun; the combination of her two nicknames, "Nono" and "Non". Also, "non no 19" means "non's 19", which refers to her age. The photos feature Tsuji with her hair worn down, a look that has been rare for her. 2007–present On January 30, 2007, it was announced on Hello! Project's official site that Tsuji would be voice-acting as a guest for Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 2: The Deep Sea Princess.Keroro movie voice-acting news In line with Mari Yaguchi's involvement in the Japanese 2007 adaptation of the popular 1955 Broadway play, "Damn Yankees", Tsuji was scheduled to be double cast with fellow Morning Musume 4th generation member Rika Ishikawa in , which opened on May 4, 2007 at the Nissei Theatre in Tokyo, where she was to perform until the 22nd, but due to health problems (gastroenteritis, according to the official Hello! Project website), she was eventually replaced by Hitomi Yoshizawa.Official Century Land website reportOfficial Century Land website, April 26, 2007 On March 26, 2007, after Ai Kago's contract cancellation with Hello! Project, W disbanded. On April 24, 2007, news about Tsuji's new unit was released. The unit, named Gyaruru, was supposed to be made up of Tsuji, Ami Tokito and Gal Sone. After Tsuji's marriage and pregnancy were announced in May 2007, her position within the group was filled by Asami Abe. Tsuji was the voice of the character Athena in the animation series Robby & Kerobby, and released a single as the character: "Koko ni Iruzee!", a cover version of the Morning Musume song by the same name. She has since relinquished the role to Risa Niigaki, due to her pregnancy. On June 19, 2008, Tsuji made an appearance at the Yuko Nakazawa Birthday Live 2008 event, handing a birthday cake to Nakazawa. On January 30, 2009, Tsuji started an online blog, the title of which is commonly rendered as either . She also performed at the Hello Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyō Kinen Special~ concert on February 1, 2009, her first performance in nearly two years. Personal life On May 8, 2007, multiple Japanese news sources announced that Tsuji was nine weeks pregnant and engaged to 26-year-old actor Taiyō Sugiura, lead role of Ultraman Cosmos, whom she had met in April 2006 and began dating several months later. They were married on Tsuji's twentieth birthday, June 17, 2007.Mainichi Daily News (2007-05-08) The event was chronicled the next day by several news sources. A press conference was held on May 10,Oricon news articleNTV newsHochi Shimbun news article in which both entertainers expressed their apologies to the public, amidst both praise and criticism coming from other renowned artists, such as fellow Morning Musume 4th generation member Hitomi Yoshizawa—who was called in at the last minute to replace Tsuji in the play When Will You Return? and consequently was forced to learn all her lines in a relatively short period of timeYahoo! New Entertainment Section, May 13, 2007—and Akiko Wada, who expressed concerns that the singer's pregnancy and shotgun marriage were signs of irresponsibility.Sports Hochi Entertainment Section, May 13, 2007 Tsuji was quoted as stating at the press conference, "I will return to the public eye when things calm down after childbirth."Tsuji press conference translated highlights at Hello!Online.org Upon marriage, she changed her name to , but has continued to use Tsuji as her stage name. The couple's first child, a daughter named , was born on November 26, 2007. Tsuji is currently pregnant with her second child, due in January 2011. Discography Single Acts Film * Mini Moni ja Movie: Okashi na Daibōken! (2002) * (2007) Television shows * (2000–2007) * * Angel Hearts (2002) * (2004) * (2009–) Publications Photobooks } || 2002-05-22 || Wani Books || ISBN 4-8470-2710-8 || Duo photobook with Ai Kago |- | 1 || || 2003-11-10 || Wani Books || ISBN 4-8470-2782-5 || First solo photobook |- | 2 || || 2006-11-18 || Takeshobo || ISBN 978-4812429532 || Second solo photobook |} Others References External links * Official Hello! Project profile * Official blog のんピース * * Entry on the Hello! Project Wiki Category:11Water members Category:1987 births Category:2000s singers Category:2010s singers Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese pop singers Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:Morning Musume members Category:MiniMoni members Category:People from Tokyo Category:W (Double You) members Category:World record holders ar:نوزومي تسوجي es:Nozomi Tsuji fr:Nozomi Tsuji ko:쓰지 노조미 ms:Nozomi Tsuji ja:辻希美 fi:Nozomi Tsuji th:โนโซมิ สึจิ zh:辻希美